


(It's you who are) Filling with my eyes.

by Icy_deinck_yo



Series: Short one shots...? [Joshler] [6]
Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Priase kink, Short One Shot, Smut, sorry cause it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_deinck_yo/pseuds/Icy_deinck_yo
Summary: Joshler sin





	(It's you who are) Filling with my eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah,including smut  
> *Ahem*  
> Well I GOTta Go NoW

——————————————————————————————————————————  
"Hey Joshua,welcome home babe."Lifted his head up,Tyler walked towards Josh,smiled a bit.  
"Hi Ty,good afternoon.Thanks for being such a sweetheart today."Said Josh hugged Tyler tight.  
"Mhm-hmm,don't mention it.And um,dinner is ready."He held other man's hand,then released it.Those brown eyes of him are shining,it seems they're filling with water and warmth.  
"Okay,I'll be at the table then.You're the best Ty,love you."After said those,he kissed his mate on the cheek.Then he sat on the chair smilingly,waited for Tyler to come.  
When Josh started to wash the dishes,Tyler was watching quietly,standing besides the love of his life.Just like always,he placed his head to Josh's shoulders,laughed a bit.  
"You smelt so good Jish...I bet you don't know that,right?"Took a deep breath,Tyler turned to Josh and said that jokingly.Before Tyler blushed deeply,Josh leaned down and kissed his hair.  
"How could I know that?How about you tell me,hmm...?"Josh said as he pulled other man to a kiss again,this one is longer,filling with warmth and desire as well.  
"So,bedroom?"Wrapped his arms around the neck of his mate,Tyler said with a low,sexy voice.  
"Yeah of course...just wait a sec."Made sure everything was in its own position,Josh carried Tyler all the way to that place that both of them wanted to go.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Slowly,Josh put Tyler to the bed with a bunch of love filling with his chest.Grabbed the pillow with almost all the power he had,Tyler was really nervous for no particular reason.  
"It's OK Ty,it's OK..."Said Josh gently,then he didn't stop comforting Tyler until the other man finally was willing to show his face.It's easy to tell that he's still shy,Josh thought to himself,maybe it's because their just have done it for a few times...less than five after all.  
With his hands moved down,Josh unbuttoned Tyler's shirt patiently,then began to kiss everywhere he could possibly reach.Sometimes he would hear Tyler whining or moaning,and that absolutely turned him on.So he helped himself and the other man to get rid of the pants,soon boxers as well.Gave kisses all the way down,Josh put his mouth on Tyler's base all of a sudden,gained a gasp from his mate.Clearly,he could feel Tyler's hand was running in his hair instead of pulling because last time he did so,Josh hissed and frowned.Can't believe he still remembered,Josh said to himself as rubbed Tyler's back gently to tell him to relax.  
It didn't last long,Tyler moaned loudly when he came into Josh's hand.Then both of them stop for a while,waiting each other to recover from what had happened just then.  
"Are you alright Ty?You know we can stop if you want to..."Wiped the spit,the tears hanging on his boyfriend's face,Josh asked softly.Hurting Tyler is the last thing he wanted to do.  
Before answered the question with nodding,the other man coughed,but soon he relax completely.Then he rubbed his head against Josh's arm,just like a kitten.  
"Got it babe."Also nodded with a wide smile on his face,Josh took out a lube from a drawer.  
Soon enough,Tyler hissed because of the coldness from that finger as it slides into him.  
"Oh God!Oh God _yes_ Josh...!Oh my _God_ !"The whole body of Tyler's was shaking when Josh added other two fingers and finally found something.  
Decided not to be a tease,Josh trusted hard and fast every time when he reached to that point,made Tyler moaned as loud as possible,bunched his hip as well till he came again.  
"God Ty...you have no idea how good you are,babe...It's fine,it's fine...relax."  
Successfully calmed down,Tyler whined again because Josh's words after shivered violently.  
" _More_ , _more_...Josh,tell me _more_...tell me how _good_ I am... _please_..."  
"Sure babe."Took a deep breath,Josh started to do the major work as he went on,"Every time you're so good at taking everything perfectly,you just make me feel so good babe,really.I bet you also have no idea how cute and hot you are,right?"  
" _Ah_ yeah...oh my God _yes_...it's good...it's just _so_ , _so_ good..."  
After a long while,Josh began to trust gently,soon quickly and hard.Praised his baby boy with all the words he knows,Josh felt Tyler come suddenly.  
"Okay,okay...relax baby,relax..."  
" _My_ God...It was so good...thank-thank you Jish..."  
"It's my pleasure babe...let's go to shower,shall we?"  
"Mhm-hmm...love you...you're the best."  
"Well then thanks,and I love you too."  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _End_ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanted to give up in the end so yeah...  
> Sorry about it :p  
> Anyways  
> Hope you enjoy


End file.
